


The Opportunities Presented

by theyikesfolder



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Community: dckinkmeme, Creampie, Impregnation, Knotting, Manipulation, Mentioned Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent - Freeform, Mentioned Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Tim Drake, One-Sided Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, One-Sided Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Porn With Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyikesfolder/pseuds/theyikesfolder
Summary: Lex has never been one to pass up the opportunities presented to him, especially if he can kill two birds with one stone.He’s been needing to blow off some steam lately, anyway.(Or: No plan survives first contact with the enemy. Not even if you’re Lex Luthor, andespeciallynot if your enemy is Tim Drake.)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Lex Luthor
Series: Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	The Opportunities Presented

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from the DC Kinkmeme:
> 
> “ _Any drugs Tim. Their plan was to get rid of the bird but..._
> 
> _He looks pretty cute. He'd look even cuter impaled on a nice thick cock. They keep getting those other™ ideas, so they strip Tim and fuck him senseless. Tim doesn't remember anything when he wakes up except for a strange fullness in his belly. Then he starts to get sick and he realizes what the hell happened. This'll be fun, especially because he doesn't know who the father is._
> 
> _Bonus for Tim trying to hide it until he can't anymore because he's too fat to wear his old clothes and even then, a family of detectives are definitely going to notice Tim's stomach swelling more every month._
> 
> _Trans, omega, rule 63, all that matters is Tim can get pregnant._ ”
> 
> I really love this prompt, but it was a real toss up deciding who to use. I ended up settling on Lex, bc I had the best idea of where to go with it if I used him over any other contenders, and because there really just isn’t enough Tim/Lex content out there.
> 
> Age here is kind of ambiguous, though there are references to Tim being a teenager. I made this with him being about nineteen in mind, so I’m not tagging underage, though I suppose it could be read that way. Just note that there _is_ a rather significant age difference, whether it’s read as underage or not, and though the age difference itself isn’t exactly mentioned outright, it’s certainly prevalent in the way Lex refers to Tim, so if that makes you uncomfortable, this probably isn’t the fic for you.
> 
> As always, mind the tags.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lex had a plan.

It was a good one, too.

Now that plan is in shambles.

You see, Lex is a lot smarter than people tend to give him credit for. He’s _literally_ a genius, and that seems to be something people forget far too often.

He may not know who Superman is—he _has_ to have a civilian life, who would honestly believe he lives 24/7 at the Fortress of Solitude yet always shows up in Metropolis (and unless it’s something world-ending, _only_ in Metropolis) the second something dubious happens?—but he’s at least figured out who Batman and most of his cohort are, which, considering how closely guarded of a secret that seems to be and for how long in comparison to how long Superman has been operating and how relatively lax he is in giving away details about himself, is arguably a much greater achievement, but still.

He _grew up_ with Bruce. Like it was really that hard to put the pieces together once they were there?

And once you know who Batman is, the rest of his little sidekicks all fall into place nice and neat.

So that means he knows _exactly_ who his son is spending so much time around, who’s steadily reinforcing Superman and the rest of the League’s attitude toward Lex every time they talk, in a way that actually makes his son sit up and _listen_. And maybe— _maybe_ —Lex could let that pass. But it’s more than that, because anyone with two eyes can see quite plainly that Superboy is genuinely _in love_ with the ex-boy wonder. And as far as anyone can tell? It’s not exactly returned. Of course, for all that he was trained by the world’s greatest detective, the brat seems completely oblivious to all the pining his best friend is doing, so maybe he’s just not experienced enough in that area of things to recognize and reciprocate in an obvious enough way.

But it doesn’t really matter much to Lex—either his son is going to get into a _relationship_ with a _vigilante_ (and then he’ll _really_ be beyond Lex’s reach, in all ways), or he’s about to have his heart crushed by one. Either way, Lex won’t stand for it.

Yes, Superboy is spending _far_ too much time with Red Robin.

Tim Drake is Red Robin, which means that Tim Drake needs to _go_.

All Lex had to do was slip him a little something at the gala they went to, and when the young CEO started to get woozy, he’d feign concern about the kid having drunk too much, pull him aside to “recollect himself,” and then when the kid passed out, he’d go ostensibly to get his driver, leaving the door open for at least a few witnesses to see. Luckily, since none of the Waynes were aware that he knew about their nighttime activities, while the boy would be naturally suspicious of him, he’d think Lex would have no real reason to go after his daytime persona and play along to keep up appearances. While Lex was gone, in between gawkers looking for gossip about the Wayne heir, Mercy would slip in and quietly off the boy, in and out with no one the wiser.

The next group to come by and whisper behind their hands about Drake would find his body, and Lex would have a nice alibi. Mercy was good enough not to lead anything tracing back to her, and none of the Bats were close enough to get anything concrete that they couldn’t do away with before their arrival.

That _was_ the plan, anyway.

He got about as far as getting the kid alone before that changed.

“I think—” the teen licks his lips, pulling at his tie in an effort to loosen it.

Lex can’t help the way his eyes latch onto the sight. That tiny, pink tongue, darting out to wet his lips kittenishly—well, it isn’t much, but it’s enough to get Lex _tempted_ , to say the least, enough to get him _looking_.

“I think I might need to call someone.”

The boy’s abandoned his tie by now and moved on to pulling off his jacket, revealing a nice white button up.

If the ladies here tonight were actually as giggly as they had been about just seeing the kid in his suit, Lex can only imagine that at least one would faint if they were presented with the sight before him now. The fabric clings to him tightly enough already, emphasizing the lean muscles in his arms as he rolls up his sleeves, his toned shoulders; but he’s beginning to sweat through it, too, leaving patches of the shirt translucent, and the pale skin below it visible.

Lex’s mouth practically _waters_.

It usually takes a lot to get him interested, but—well, Timothy Drake certainly is _a lot_.

He had wondered, but now that he’s actually meeting him up close… It’s really no wonder how the kid won the title of the most eligible bachelor on the East Coast, even as an omega.

 _Especially_ as an omega, Lex amends as the boy’s scent blockers start to peel off, pulling and unsticking at the edges because of all the sweat. He breathes in deeply—a sweet, sweet scent, of strawberries and expensive coffee and something like kevlar.

Thinking about it he would’ve assumed it to be a strange combination, but _smelling_ it—

No wonder Bruce was so strict about the kid wearing scent blockers even in his civilian life, when all his other children had free reign with how they handled it in the day-to-day. Forget how sought after the boy is these days, there’d be a line of alphas down the block in a matter of minutes if he took those blockers off in public, all waiting for their turn to mount him.

If he was Lex’s son, he wouldn’t want him walking around without them either.

But as he’s not, Lex is able to fully appreciate the scent, and he doesn’t have to share it with a line of other alphas. The boy smells like sex on legs, but _better._ And it’s all for _Lex_ , and _only_ Lex.

He can already feel an erection involuntarily forming in his pants, and he’s not even mad about it—he’s pretty sure his plans just changed drastically.

Even as he texts Mercy to stand down and his mind races, he doesn’t once take his eyes off of the boy.

He leans down a little to set his jacket on an ottoman, and ends up doubling over almost entirely, having to put out his hands on the cushions to support his weight as he gets so dizzy he nearly topples.

This whole thing also has the nice side effect of giving Lex a _fantastic_ view of the omega’s lovely backside.

How betrayed would Kon feel, if he found out the man he loved went to someone else? Well, he’d certainly stop pursuing him, in the least, feeling like he didn’t have a right to mess with whatever sort of relationships Tim might be getting into, since they were obviously not with him and that meant that he was just as obviously _not interested_.

Yes, this will work out quite well indeed.

“Why don’t you sit down? I can call whoever you need,” he suggests, even as he slips his phone into his pocket.

“I don—Bruce—everyone’s outta—outta town.”

Oh, Hope did _well_ in choosing such a strong and fast acting sedative. The poor little bird’s already having trouble untangling his words into coherent sentences, and his eyelids are starting to look heavy.

Lex’s hand stretches out behind him to catch the lock on the door. Tim’s so out of it that he doesn’t even notice.

“Oh, what a shame,” Lex simpers. “Is there no one else? Your driver, perhaps?”

“S-sent him home. Won’ be back for a few—a few more hours. Tol’ ‘im I’d be—done late.”

It’s like everything in the universe is lining up just right, like the kid is only making _easier_ for him, doing his job _for_ him, like he _wants_ Lex to take advantage of the situation he’s concocted.

Well… Lex has never been one to pass up the opportunities presented to him, especially if he can kill two birds with one stone.

He’s been needing to blow off some steam lately, anyway.

The boy rights himself and immediately stumbles, tripping over his own two feet until he’s falling over onto the structure in front of him.

Eyelids flutter over those beautiful sapphire eyes, and for all that he thinks he could stare at them for hours, Lex can’t wait to see them go away.

“Why don’t you rest up,” Lex tells him softly. It doesn’t matter what Lex does or suggests—he doubts the boy will have any memory of this encounter come morning, and for all that they love their gossip, no one around here who’s observant enough to notice anything amiss is stupid enough to say anything about it later. “You really shouldn’t drink so much at these things, you know.”

“Can… Need to stay ‘wake…”

Lex tuts.

“I think what you need is to take care of yourself better.”

“Not a good idea,” the teen mumbles, but the sentence is barely out of his mouth before his eyes shutter closed and stay that way, his breathing evening out quickly.

Lex takes a moment to admire the picture he makes. His forehead is sheened with sweat, soft pink lips minutely parted, small form spread over the cushions like a ragdoll artfully arranged.

God, he looks like he’s made to be ruined.

Lex isn’t known for being the most social person, and more than one person saw him lead the boy away with faux concern. If Tim’s driver isn’t expecting him back until late… Well, Lex can stay with him for as long as he wants to, can’t he? If anyone asks, he can simply claim that the kid passed out, and he hadn’t wanted to leave him alone, but it eventually became apparent that he wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon, and at that time Lex finally thought he should call in some reinforcements. Hope and Mercy can herd any onlookers away from their direction.

They have all night, and no one will be the wiser.

He steps closer to peer down at his catch, softly runs the backs of his fingers across the boy’s cheekbone, taking in his delicate features.

“You know, you really are a cute kid,” Lex murmurs.

He takes a minute to think over his decision. This is his last chance to back out.

If he does this, he’ll be painting a target on his back for every cape in the country, even if they can’t ever know for sure it’s him. If that information slips at all, he’s _done_.

Then again, it’d be the same response for if he’d gone through with his original plan tonight, wouldn’t it?

For his son, it’s worth it.

He sighs, standing up straight, and begins unbuttoning his jacket.

“I’m sure you’ll look even cuter on my cock.”

It takes some maneuvering, but after discarding his own jacket, he gets to work stripping down his prey.

The boy is beautiful—a lithe, deceptively delicate looking body, and smooth skin interspersed with years’ worth of scars. So many marks…

Lex will have to make sure his own stand out somehow.

His breath hitches with anticipation as his hands twitch toward the last piece of his present he has yet to unwrap.

Slowly, the scent blockers are properly removed from his neck, and he breathes in deeply, that arousing scent hitting him in full-force, with far more intensity than before.

He can already feel his breathing getting heavier.

He’s been fully erect for a few minutes now, but if possible his length hardens even more at the smell.

He doesn’t even bother to fully undress, doesn’t think he can wait that long. Instead he releases his cock from the confines of his trousers, letting out a breath of relief at the lessening of pain the pressure had caused, and gets ready.

He spreads the boy’s legs apart further and settles between them.

One hand goes forth, fondling the kid’s cute cock, before moving down to his clit.

After all, what kind of alpha would he be if he didn’t make this _enjoyable_?

He watches with rapt attention as slick begins to leak from his glistening hole at the stimulation provided by him rubbing the boy’s clit. Almost before he can even stop himself, his fingers are swiping between Tim’s pussy lips, bringing him a taste of the nectar straight from the source.

Somehow, it tastes even better than he smells, and Lex damn near _moans_ just from the slick on his tongue.

That’s it. There’s _no way_ he can wait any longer after that. The kid better be ready. And if he’s not… well, he’s not exactly in any state to be complaining about it, is he?

Placing one hand on one of the boy’s thighs to spread him open wider, with the other he guides his cock toward its prize.

The head is enveloped by heat and _fuck_ is that enough to make him lose restraint.

In an instant he goes from inching in to slamming his cock entirely into the omega’s tight channel, reveling in the grip around him.

For a moment he just sits there, taking the time to appreciate that tight warmth.

He’s too impatient to keep it up for long, though, and is soon withdrawing to begin hammering into the young cunt with earnesty.

Because he’s unconscious, there’s no reaction beyond more slick gushing between his legs, his body’s natural response from the stimulation, but Lex tries to imagine what it would be like if the boy was aware, how he would moan, that body clenching around him, writhing beneath him. He would relish in the tears brought to the omega’s eyes, the pleas for him to stop, and how he would eventually turn them into screams, wanton _begging_ for more, enthusiastic participation, tears of joy and pleasure. He would so love to beat the boy at his own game, to _break_ him.

It’s an interesting idea to entertain, certainly, though unlikely to ever happen.

But he digresses.

If bliss was a bed partner, Timothy Drake is arguably the one person who comes closest to it, in Lex’s humble opinion.

And he’s not even conscious.

His body is just _there_ , to do _whatever Lex wants_ to it. All he can do is sit and _take_ as Lex uses his body to pleasure himself like a sex toy, fucking into his warmth eagerly.

It’s just as enticing a thought as what the kid would be like in bed if he were conscious, and Lex groans a little, allowing his hands to start roaming.

It’s not like the kid is gonna _know_ , right?

It’s not like he’s going to be telling him no, either.

His hands wrap around the thighs bracketing him, sliding up and palming the omega’s tight ass. He’d get into that, too, but the kid’s a _lot_ more likely to feel that in the morning and realize something’s up than he is if Lex stops at his other hole. He _definitely_ couldn’t knot it without the jig being up, either, and anyway, he _does_ still have a mission to complete here.

Just because the kid’s living, doesn’t mean he’s getting off scot-free.

Besides, there’s no reason to waste the time when he could be _fully_ pleasuring himself through other means.

No reason to waste a perfectly good load, either.

Actually…

Lex breathes out sharply at the idea that just entered his head, feeling his arousal starting to reach a crescendo.

He thrusts in once more, twice, then buries himself inside the young boy as he cums, his knot blowing wide.

“Fuck,” he whispers, eyes searching the teen’s face. Still no signs of waking, of course. No signs of pleasure or discomfort from being stuck on the knot of one of the Justice League’s enemies, either.

Lex grinds in a little more, already fully locked in but wanting to move around a little more, imagining that if the kid was awake he’d be making him _really_ feel the cock inside him.

The thought coaxes yet another stream of cum out of him, and he curses again.

Leaning down, he presses a kiss to the lax lips of the sleeping figure.

“That’s just the first one,” Lex murmurs against his mouth, knowing the kid won’t be able to hear it but wanting him to _know_. He’s heard about how smart Tim Drake is, _definitely_ about how smart Red Robin is. He can only assume how great the banter between them could be, how _wonderfully_ satisfying it would be when he _finally_ bested him.

Well.

Long-standing rivalry or lack thereof, wonderfully satisfying didn’t even _begin_ to cover it.

Lex rolls his hips again, grinning a little at the thought, and kisses the boy again, continuing his little montage.

Still, he reminds himself, he’ll probably need to take some extra precautions after this for a while.

Forget the Bat and friends, there’d be other, far more intimidating people after him for defiling Red Robin.

A certain quasi-immortal assassin leader, for one.

“There’ll be more. You’re gonna be stuck on my knot all night. And you’re not even going to realize just how much of a whore you are when you wake up in the morning, are you? No one will. Not until they find out that you’re swollen with my pups. Because you’re my whore. _Mine_. Nobody else’s. Not even _Superboy’s_. Though,” he smirks, feeling his knot beginning to go down but his dick still firm. What can he say? It’s been awhile, and Lex could never honestly be satisfied using this omega once and then just _stopping_ when he has the option to keep _going_. “I’m _well aware_ that he’s been trying to get into your pants for a _long_ time. Something you didn’t know, huh?”

Finally, his knot has deflated enough for him to pull out, and he immediately gets back to work pumping in and out of the opening.

“I’m sure he’d _love_ a run at this smooth cunt of yours. Sure Super _man_ wouldn’t mind a go, either. God, imagine that—your tiny little body, being fucked from both ends by Supers. Imagine them taking your ass and your cunt at the same time. Imagine them in _one_ of your holes at the same time. They’d just tear you apart, wouldn’t they?”

He sits back up, resting on his knees again, and quiets for a moment to appreciate the squelching sound of his dick thrusting into Drake’s hole, sopping with Lex’s cum and the boy’s own juices, which have only kept coming from the stimulation.

The sound is a glorious one, and the image he’s painting for the kid’s unhearing ears is enough to make him have to reach down and clamp around his base, trying to keep from cumming again so soon.

Once he has a better handle on himself, so to speak, his hand returns to join the other, palming Tim’s ass cheeks.

He indulges, spends some time just kneading the globes of flesh as he loses himself in the tight vice his cock is buried in.

Eventually, his hands reluctantly slide upward, exploring the rest of the boy’s body.

Fingers trail over Drake’s impressive abs—not so impressive as a Super’s, or the kid’s brothers, even, but hot enough, especially on such a tiny little thing. Vigilantism. It really did a lot of favors to the body, huh? Also did a lot _more_ disservices, if the extensive network of scars over the boy is any indication, but still.

After lingering there for a moment, they move on.

Lex’s fingers hover over his nipples, and with half eager lust and half something that’s almost _reverence_ , he rolls the pert nubs between them, admiring the way they stiffen.

He stays at it a little more, just feeling them, pulling at it a little, wondering just how _sensitive_ the omega would be were he awake.

It occurs to him that in a few month’s time the kid’s going to be lactating.

Leaking milk from his chest, just for Lex’s pups.

 _Fuck_.

He can feel his knot starting to catch again just thinking about it.

He reaches up one hand to start rubbing at the glands on the omega’s neck, and it only takes the mouth-watering wash of pheromones the boy releases for Lex’s knot to fully expand again.

“Probably used to it,” he mutters, vaguely remembering that he’d had something he’d been saying earlier. “If the way you’re taking my knot so well is anything to go by, you’re probably a slut in real life, aren’t you? God, with that scent, it’s no wonder. Don’t know how nobody else sees it. You’re just _begging_ to be fucked with your smell _alone_. Must be natural. They do say a scent can tell you what kind of person someone is. Only a true _whore_ could have one that smells _that_ good. A whore should have a scent that services their alpha, after all.”

His hand involuntarily clamps down, roughly grabbing at the gland.

“That’s _me_. Understand? _I’m_ your alpha. And you’re my sweet little omega bitch, who’s going to give me a whole _litter_ of pups.”

It’s a heady thought.

He can’t risk officially claiming the kid now, of course, or they’d _definitely_ be able to piece things together enough with the claiming bite’s help, but he’s _such_ a good fuck that Lex is seriously starting to consider finding a way to make the boy _his_ in all senses of the word later on, via official means that none of the capes would be able to come after him for, and Tim wouldn’t be able to worm his way out of.

Of course, that would definitely, _completely_ put him and Ra’s on the outs, which would be a drawback, but it almost seems _worth it_ , to be honest. He’s starting to understand the obsession the Demon’s Head has with this little bird.

Who knows? Maybe they could even share.

He laughs at the notion, hand moving from his scent glands to curl possessively around the back of the boy’s neck.

Ra’s al Ghul doesn’t _share_ , and Lex Luthor _certainly_ doesn’t.

Especially not something like _this_.

It doesn’t take someone with his IQ to know he’d be stabbed in the back if he tried something like that.

Probably literally.

His hands start traveling south again while he waits for his knot to go down again.

He swipes his fingers over the insides of the boy’s thighs, where cum and slick have both leaked out and messily paint his skin.

Reaching around, he starts searching for the omega’s back entrance. When he finds it, he runs his fingers over it, swirling around it a couple of times to get it slick, and then gently starts pressing a digit in.

It’s tight, obviously not an oft-used method for the boy’s more carnal activities (the thought briefly crosses his mind that perhaps it’s _never_ been used, and it only serves to excite him more), but slightly loose from sleep, the boy unable to clench up and make it any harder than it ought to be.

He pushes past the ring of muscle, working that finger in and out, then slides another in. It’s probably a bit too soon, but this is all for the better in the long run, really, and it’s not like the kid is protesting, is he?

He twists his fingers in, scissoring at the rim each time as they withdraw, stretching until it’s wide enough for him to insert a third finger.

When it starts getting a little rough, he pulls out and gathers more of their fluids on his hand.

He can’t have it be too hard on the boy’s body, or he’ll be ruined for future use.

And he’ll _definitely_ be feeling it the next day, of course, and that might mess up Lex’s plans.

Going as he is now, he only _might_ feel it, so long as Lex is careful, and that should be a minor enough discomfort for the boy to pass it off as having unknowingly bruised or strained something during a patrol, or something.

By the time his knot’s gone down entirely, he’s maneuvered them so his arm is going beneath the boy’s thigh that’s closest, past where they’re joined and into his ass, rather than around the boy’s hips, and he’s one finger away from fisting the boy.

He almost wants to try it.

But he can always get to that in the nebulous _later_ , because every second he spends violating the omega’s body is another second he’s sure that he’s not ready for this to be their last _encounter_. (That earlier idea of breaking him is suddenly seeming like it’s going to find a way to make his mind force it into reality and an actual plan with every passing moment.)

Instead, he withdraws his hand, settling it on Timothy’s hips for more support, and slips his cock out of his glistening pink pussy.

He takes a second to appreciate the sight of the thoroughly debauched cunt, then moves on.

He’s got an even sweeter goal in mind, now.

His cock slips into the boy’s tight ass with little trouble after all the prep.

Lex throws his head back and lets out a throaty moan at the feeling, having just enough presence of mind to hope that his bodyguards are performing as excellently as they usually do and are keeping everyone away from their room.

If he thought the boy’s _cunt_ was heaven, he’s not even _sure_ what his _ass_ is supposed to be.

Nirvana, maybe?

It takes every shred of willpower he has to keep his thrusts slow and soft instead of pounding straight home.

It feels like it takes hours of glorious, painfully drawn out pleasure, but he finally feels himself being brought to completion like that.

At the last second, he braces himself, swiftly pulls out before the knot’s too inflated to do so, and shoves his dick back into the boy’s burning sex, which is enough for his knot to fill all the way again, pumping yet another load of cum into his fertile womb.

Lex checks his watch as he waits for his knot again.

They still have hours before the anyone attending an event like this would consider it _late_ , and even longer until the event is actually over.

Making up his mind quickly, he gets out his phone again, texting Hope to fetch a mild aphrodisiac for him.

He intends to make the most of this.

* * *

Luthor spent all night breeding the boy, so much so that his stomach was actually visibly bloated, just a bit, from all the cum in his womb.

He’d had another round after realizing that.

The soft bump almost made him look like he was in the early stages of pregnancy—which he surely would be soon, or Lex would eat his shoe.

There’d been a bathroom right next to the sitting room, so it had been short work to grab a couple of paper towels, wipe himself off and tuck his cock away. The kid had taken a little longer, but they still made relatively short work of things.

Lex had carefully scooped all the cum that had spilled out of Tim up with his fingers and deposited it back into his cunt. He’d propped the boy’s hips up on a pillow awhile earlier, and that helped all his seed stay inside now.

He’d carefully cleaned the boy up, wiping his cunt and his ass until they looked relatively clean, careful not to let any more of his cum spill out of the omega, and then had Hope assist him in re-dressing the boy.

Then, Mercy had called up the boy’s driver, giving some excuse about how the executive had drunk too much and passed out, and Lex had made his exit, discretely re-entering the party as his bodyguards took care of getting his target to his ride back home. ( _Ride_. Lex would have to remember to make the boy do that to him, some day.)

Lex waits a week or so after the party, and then proposes a large contract with Wayne Enterprises.

This has two wonderful side effects—the first being that he can watch Tim’s progress from the night the young CEO spent on his back for Lex up close, and the second is that he now has a reason to get close to the omega, warming the boy up to him and playing nice. Since no one else knows that Lex is aware of the Bats’ identities, Tim will just think that he’s trying to butter him up to ensure the deal goes through smoothly, or that since he doesn’t know to have a vendetta against him, he truly is just being nice because he wants to, or god forbid, even _likes_ Tim.

Though, the omega could have no real idea just how true the last one is.

Let’s just say that Lex has never exactly been one for _friends_.

He’s there through it all—when Tim comes into mornings looking pale and drawn, features tired beyond belief, even more so than normal for the young executive, Lex is there with a cup of coffee brewed just how Tim likes it.

When Tim starts looking queasy, or rushes out in the middle of their private meetings, claiming he’s not feeling well, Lex offers a sympathetic ear and grins when he’s gone.

He bugs the boy’s office and his secretary’s desk as early on as he can, and can’t help the feeling of triumph when the kid starts complaining to her about thinking he’s coming down with something, and how it won’t go away.

He takes note of when reports of Red Robin stops cropping up at night when the Bats patrol, of when the Titans show up and he’s not there with them.

Seven weeks in, and even during missions Lex can tell that Kon-El is the most devastated and resigned he’s ever been—angry, too.

Ah.

He must be able to hear the heartbeat now.

It doesn’t appear that he’s confronted Tim about his feelings or his pregnancy, but he does seem to have stopped pursuing him.

Three months in, and Tim starts wearing more layers, bringing sweater vests to work instead of blazers, wearing subtly less tight fitting clothes, and Lex realizes delightedly that this must mean that he’s started showing.

Three and a half months, and Lex gets to listen in real-time as his future wife has a breakdown in his office after hours, finally admitting to himself exactly what he’d known was wrong all this time but so desperately denied, wracking his mind for anyone who could possibly be the father of the children he now has growing in his body.

He has Mercy get out the top shelf booze.

It’s a good day.

Four months, and his bugs pick up an argument between Tim and Bruce, about why Tim has stopped patrolling and going on missions. A foolish mistake, really, talking about something like that outside of a more secure area, but one he appreciates.

Tim doesn’t have an excuse, not really, and just says that it’s his business and he felt like it’s something he needed to do.

Lex can’t wait until the news breaks about exactly _why_.

It’s a gleeful realization to come to that he’s _hiding_ this from everyone.

If there was any worry about the Bats or other capes interfering, Tim is taking care of that for him.

Five months, and after a meeting one day, Lex quietly pulls Tim aside and kindly tells him that he’s noticed that he’s been acting off, not seeming well, and that he’s put the pieces together.

All the color drains from Tim’s face when Lex tells him that he knows he’s pregnant, but his features remain remarkably stoic.

Lex tells him he’s worried about him, and that he shouldn’t be ashamed, but that if he needs help, if the father won’t step forward, Lex will lend a hand.

He’ll even claim the kid as his own if that’s what Tim needs.

And somehow, _the boy actually believes him_.

As they discuss it more later on, Lex mentions that it’ll probably look better to both their families and the public if they get married, if they’re really going to claim the child is Lex’s.

Tim brings up the concern that people will think they only started the deal because he spread his legs (technically they’d be _right_ , but Tim doesn’t need to know that), so Lex counters that they claim it was to warm the public and the people around them to the idea of relations between Luthercorp and Wayne Enterprises, to test the waters for their CEOs “going public” with their relationship.

He hadn’t even considered that this whole situation might give him an in at WE, but he also hadn’t _entirely_ expected to go this well, and if it keeps up, it just might.

At six months, Tim really can’t even try to hide his pregnancy anymore, especially from his family, most of whom already suspected anyway. It’s really a wonder he managed this long without those who didn’t know catching on, or any of them confronting him about it. When he shows up to dinner with Lex and a ring on his finger, there’s clenched jaws and white knuckled grips all around.

Lex is honestly shocked nobody threw any of the silverware at him. The pointy ends.

They calm down only slightly when the situation is explained to them (Lex is forever going to be smug that nobody in this family of the the _world’s greatest detectives_ found any hole in the story or fault in his demeanor that lead them to suspect he was being anything short of sincere), but it doesn’t help _much_.

Month seven, and they pass it through their PR departments (who are practically foaming at the mouth at having to work together civilly) before releasing the information to the press.

Month eight, and they’re married.

He makes sure his mark stands out just as much as he’d envisioned.

Lex settles at his desk with a pleased smile on his face as he reads the paper, an article about his wedding smack-dab in the middle of the front page, and Mercy brings him the latest report about Superboy.

He seems to have turned his attentions towards some intern at Luthercorp.

Good, _very_ good.

The Justice League seem to be taking care of his little _demon_ problem for now, too—something along the lines of not condoning murder and “if one supervillain is going after another it’s probably not for anything good so no we can’t just pretend that it’s not happening and let them take care of each other.”

How kind of them, really.

His problems have all been solved.

In a month or so, he’ll have at least three pups, and soon after more will be on the way.

When he gets home tonight, his freshly claimed, beautiful omega wife will be waiting for him, and the boy won’t have much of an option other than to let him have his way with him.

All is well.


End file.
